


hide and seek

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, a lil bitta angst, bruh i love kaemiu so much, mainly fluff i suppose, rrrrntnnngngng, stupid tired gfs, they are in love, theyre so good for each other dubsbdnd, well as in like it happenee before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede promised Miu that she’d look after herself as much as she looked after the inventor. Yet once again, Miu found herself looking for her lover late in the night again.





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i???? love???? kaemiu???? so fucking much????? im drained on art so im doing some more writing right now lmao

“Nngh...” a groan escapes Miu as she turns in her sleep. Not feeling anything beside her, she tiredly opens her eyes, the sleep deprivation trying its best to keep them shut. Unsurprisingly, the ultimate inventor’s lover is nowhere in sight.

“God dammit Bakamatsu...” Miu mumbles.Sitting up, she realizes she isn’t wearing anything, the event prior to her slumber returning to her mind. Kaede sure did have her ways of making the strawberry blonde come to bed. Promissed goodnight kisses turned into something better, like most nights. Another groan escapes Miu’s lips as she wipes the drool from her chin. Her legs are sore, but she still gets out of the pianist’s bed.

Their clothes are scattered across the room from their love making session. Miu picks up a shirt, slipping it on slowly due to her still aching body, and puts on her underwear as well. In all honestly, both girls didnt know whos shirts belonged to who anymore, as they practically shared all their clothes. Back to the task at hand, Miu leaves her absent lover’s dormroom on a mission to find her.

Its an easy game of hide and seek, one Miu almost always seems to win. Kaede would commonly sneak out in the night to practice piano, and luckily most nights Miu woke up to go retrieve her. Getting closer and closer to the music lab, the soothing sounds of the piano seem to make the inventor even more tired, but she makes it to the lab in no time.

And sure enough, there was her girlfriend, Kaede, sitting at the piano. The piano freak tenses up in surprise upon the other girl’s entrance, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge her. Miu lets out another tired sigh, sitting down on the bench next to her. 

The tired strawberry blonde rests her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder, taking in the soothing song of the night. The song comes to an end, and Kaede exhales, silence falling throughout the room. 

“Debussy’s Petite Suite, right?” Miu questions, cutting through the tense silence. “Yeah, it helps relieve my stress i guess.... I’m surprised you remembered.”

“You’re a damn nerd, but I love hearing you gush about your piano bullshit, Kaede.” Miu smiles, but her face returns to a frown as she remembers why the two of them are even here.

“...You promised you wouldnt do this again, Kae.”

“I-I know, I-“

“Kaede, please.” The pianist turns to look ar her girl, staring right back at her with tears threatening to fall. “I-I know you wanna help me with my anxiety a-and all my shit, but...” She pauses, and Kaede wipes away the inventor’s tears. “You gotta let me help you too, okay? We’re both sleep deprived as shit.” 

Kaede chuckles. “We both definitely need to sleep more.”

Miu wraps her arms around Kaede’s shoulders sleepily, and her lover returns the embrace not long after. “Even with, like, 26 bags under your eyes, you’re still hot as hell, Bakamatsu.”

“Ha ha, and when you’re underneath me moaning my name, you’re still pretty too Miu~!” Kaede teases back.

“A-AH!! K-KAEDE!!” The inventor pulls back, still being held in the pianist’s arms. She’s instantly a blushing wreck just from a simple comment spewed by her girlfriend. “W-whatever, let’s just go back to your room so we can actually fucking sleep.”

“Of course, babe.” Kaede says, scooping the inventor into her arms and holding her tight as they leave the room. She plants a kiss onto Miu’s forehead, causing the other girl to squeak and to attempt to cover her face with her hands. 

Returning to Kaede’s room at long last, the pianist sets Miu down, who grabs Kaede by the hand and leads her to the bed. They climb under the blankets, and wrap their arms around each other, Miu’s resting on Kaede’s chest. 

“You better not leave again, Shittymatsu.”

“I wont, I promise.” Kaede replies, leaning down to kiss Miu’s forehead once more. “Goodnight, my darling girl.”

“Night, Kae.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got kaemiu fic requests send em my way!!! im in a writing mood rn


End file.
